


Nocturne

by Cynara



Category: Lone Gunmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between night and dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

Felt good. Langly shifted into more good sensations, against his cheek, in his arms, along his legs. Still asleep, his fingers sought more goodness, skin under the cloth.

"Umm." Slipping buttons free roused Langly slightly. Byers slept in too many clothes. Complicated clothes. He felt nice, smelled good. Langly's hand slid over John's chest. Maybe buttons weren't so bad.

He was still wrapped around the sleeping Byers, the 'jama top open. Probably looked good. There wasn't enough light, and Langly's glasses were on the dresser. He'd have had to move anyway. He liked touching John, holding him. Not-quite-waking up next to John was great.

Langly moved across John's side, his lips tracing down John's chest. He thought Byers might be a little awake himself, from the way he shifted. He liked the way John smelled.

He nodded against John's belly, a smile spreading over his face. He shifted up a bit, mouthing the lowest rib. John wiggled in approval. Langly worked his way down again and pulled the 'jama bottom elastic out of the way.

Langly had a mouthful before John could react, and was nose-down as John jerked reflexively. He took the lack of speech as a good sign. He sucked hard, easing the pressure to swirl his tongue around John's length. Langly changed his hold on Byers so he could pull back to just the tip.

He glanced up while he gave the head the works. John's eyes seemed closed tight, face tipped back. Langly slid back down, taking John in and out like a popsicle. Byers even sounded good, moaning between pleasure and frustration.

Langly kept short of sending John over the edge. Complete meltdown was Langly's goal. He stopped holding Byers still, let John clench his wrists and pump into his mouth.

He relaxed his throat giving Byers more depth. John was so good, thrusting into his mouth, sliding over his tongue, slipping into his throat. Langly opened wider, angling to take every inch possible deep. And hummed.

He swallowed the hot pulses unable to taste them. He pulled back for a final mouthful across his tongue. Langly greedily sought more. He finally, reluctantly let John, spent, slip from his lips.

Langly was nearly asleep again, nestled into John's groin, when he felt the fingers brushing back his hair. He looked up, grinning. Even blurry, John was clearly sated. He stretched and slung an arm over Byers, tucking up behind him.

"How'd you learn that?" John's voice was soft and awed, between sleep and fried.

Langly barely heard the question, half-asleep. "You're good." He snuggled in some more. "Practice."

"When?"

"High School."

John rolled over. "High school?"

"Yeah, high school. Smart guy like you didn't actually think I was still a virgin at 22? What about you?"

"Umm." John stalled. "How early in high school?" Finally he answered Langly. "In college mostly, I guess."

"Mostly. You guess." Langly challenged John.

"She was leaving for college and that's all I'm going to say." John rolled over.

"Ever see her again?" Langly wrapped an arm around John.

"Not that way." He stroked Langly's arm. "It was a long time ago. You, your, those---"

Langly touched John's hair, nodding off.

John tried asking again, words not forming. He surrendered to sleep.


End file.
